A Night To Remember
by Halia Stone
Summary: It was really, 'a night to remember'. Human AU Prom!verse. Rated M for suggested sexual situations


Damon Salvatore frowned as he stood by the refreshments table, holding a paper cup that had become soggy by now, his ears becoming - thankfully - oblivious to the yammers of Bonnie, Elena and Caroline about college and their dorm room color scheme. He'd thought his Senior Prom would be a little more fun, but he hadn't come with a date and he didn't fit in with the girls' conversations - oddly Stefan was able to listen - and he wasn't interested in Matt and Tyler's discussions about football scholarships. Once again, he felt the odd one out.

But, looking around, he felt like he should at least make some effort to appreciate all the work that had gone into the Prom, a place that would hold a lot of precious memories for a lot of them. The Gym had morphed overnight into a room akin to something from the Italian Renaissance.

Ornate 'pillars' were dotted around the room and there was a large white ceramic fountain - Damon still didn't know how the committee had pulled that off - with a large sculpted mermaid that had her back arched in a seemingly impossible position and her hands buried into her hair, while water was spouted from little fountains. The floor had also been polished, probably for the first time in years, so much that everyone's shoes squeaked against it and their reflections were seen so clearly that it looked like a mirror.

People had also put obscene amounts of effort into what they wore, especially the girls. Bonnie was wearing a dark jade dress with black outlining around the bodice and her hair was curled above her shoulders, Elena was wearing an ice blue strapless dress with a black lace wrap and she left her hair straight, and Caroline... well she looked like she was getting dressed for her wedding - Damon didn't want to know what her actual wedding dress woud look like - rather than a Prom.

"Who's idea was it to drag us to this stupid party, anyway?" he complained loudly, breaking the silence and crumpling his paper cup, throwing it into the bin. He knew exactly who it was, only he thought he would be having a little more fun. But he wasn't.

"Stupid party?" Caroline repeated incredulously and Damon turned towards her. "Our Senior Prom is not a 'stupid party'," she told him with a glare, and he held his hands up in surrender. "It's a chance for us to cringe at our embarrassing memories and laugh at our good ones and spend time with our friends before we all graduate and move to different colleges," she said exuberantly with a brilliant grin that would have put the sun to shame.

"Thanks for the sermon, Barbie," he said unceremoniously. He really didn't want to talk about college; Daddy dearest didn't exactly approve of his chosen course in mechanics so he refused to support him, leaving Damon out in the rain without an umbrella while he was showering Stefan with the money he needed to send him to Harvard for a law degree.

"But without alcohol to blur everyone's minds into mush and someone with a camera phone whose gonna post it on Facebook in the morning, this isn't gonna be any fun," he said dryly. The only way he would have fun at this stupid Prom would be if he wasn't in his right mind, but the Principal had put the halt on alcohol at pretty much the last-minute.

Tyler broke away from talking to Matt and they walked back into the circle. "Well maybe if _Bonnie_," he said emphatically, giving her a little nudge that caused everyone, bar Damon, to chuckle. "Hadn't warned the Principal about 'the dangers of alcohol' maybe you would have got laid tonight," he said to Damon, winking at him.

Damon laughed, a hearty laugh that he was surprised he could fake. "I don't need alcohol to get laid," he said proudly, and his excursions with women proved him right. "Unlike you, Lock _woof_," he teased, getting a friendly punch in the arm.

"What's Klaus doing here?" Bonnie asked, diverting everyone's attention to a well-dressed Brit standing by the back entrance, talking to Kol before he walked off.

Klaus Mikaelson; the name was well-known around the school since his arrest and suspension last month regarding a case that nobody knew about, but had whispered and gossiped about. Damon had heard he had killed someone, but with the blond-haired, blue-eyed complexion resembling an Angel, it seemed too far-fetched. But Damon knew from all the schoolyard brawls he had won, a book couldn't be judged by it's cover.

"Thought he was suspended," Stefan said and Damon just shrugged his shoulders. He suspected Mr. Mikaelson, although it was no secret the man didn't like Klaus very much, had probably thought one of his son's being in jail would bring shame to the family name and hired the best lawyers to argue his case and win the trial.

"He was," Matt said with a pinched voice. "Saw him at rugby practice Monday," he said, glaring at Klaus.

"Oooh," Elena sang suddenly and Damon looked at her in surprise. "Someone's got eyes for Caroline," she said playfully, poking the other girl in the shoulder.

Caroline made a face, clearly repulsed and not amused. "No, _ew_," she spat. "As if I'd go out with someone who got an ASBO before he could walk," she added and Bonnie chuckled beside her.

"You shouldn't believe every rumour you spread, Caroline," she reprimanded her and Damon rolled his eyes. He wouldn't be surprised if Klaus' 'big case' turned out to be a case of misdemeanour and she was behind the killing rumour. He loved her like a sister, but didn't she have anything better to do than gossip?

"Anyway, he's not looking at me," she told her and everyone looked at her in confusion. It was hard _not_ to look at her since she stood out more than the large mermaid fountain. "He's looking at _Damon_," she said with a scandalous smile playing on her lips.

Damon dared turn around, and when he did, he saw those familiar jewel-like eyes looking at him the way girls looked at him when ever he wore a tight shirt that showed his muscles or he had just come out of the showers after gym. He turned away, slightly uncomfortable and praying he wasn't blushing.

"You never did tell me what happened in the detention you two had together," she winked.

"Shut _up_, Caroline!" he pleaded with her, putting his hands over his ears, but that had piqued everyone's curiosity. "All we had to do was clean out Miss Milligan's supply cupboard," he explained. They had gotten into a fight with Mark Dicosimo after sticking up for a poor sap who he had picked on and the Principal had decided, on account of Mark's broken nose and black eye and their lack of injuries, that he wouldn't suspend them, but would have to clean out the supply cupboard from Hell.

"And _then_ what happened?" she asked seductively, wiggling her eyebrows.

Damon cringed at what she was implying. The most that had actually happened was that they had found a packet of cigarettes in the old bat's desk and smoked them. "Stef, tell your girlfriend to zip it before I take back the universal rule of never hitting a woman," he growled, and he wasn't playing around this time.

"Nah," Stefan shook his hand and Caroline giggled, slipping an arm through his. "I'm gonna allow it," he declared and Damon's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Why?" he asked in a whine.

"Call it payback for turning my shirt pink," Stefan said with a grin.

Damon narrowed his eyes. "It was an accident!" he protested. It wasn't his fault that one of their father's red shirts had gotten mixed with Stefan's washing.

"Wasn't." Stefan shook his head.

"Was," Damon argued back, stepping into Stefan's personal space.

"-Wasn't-"

"-Was-"

"-Wasn't-"

"-Was-"

"-Wasn't-"

"-Was-"

"-Wasn't-"

"-Was-"

"Alright!" Damon cried, throwing his hands up in the air when it became apparent they weren't going to get anywhere by arguing like five year olds. Only difference was that no-one slapped him upside the head this time. "Enough," he decided in a tired sounding voice. All this bad choice of music playing in the background was giving him a headache.

"I need a drink," he decided, making to peel away from the group who had started up the conversations of future plans again while the brothers had been arguing. "Of the non alcoholic kind," he added, shooting Bonnie a venomous glare. He knew she was a good-girl virgin - and quite literally too - but did she have to ruin it for everyone else?

"You'll thank me when you wake up in your own bed tomorrow and not some strangers'!" she called after him and Damon felt his eyes roll for the heavens again.

He neared the table that held a large crystalized looking bowl full of red juice with a ladle inside. He grabbed one of the cups and ladled it full, bringing it to his lips and drinking it. He nearly spat it back out, wiping his mouth afterwards.

"Damn fruit punch," he said distastefully, screwing his face up at the sour taste of apple juice, throwing the cup into the bin, not caring if it still had liquid in it. He picked up a pathetic excuse for a mini-pizza and popped it into his mouth to get rid of the taste.

"Fancy seeing you here," a familiar voice purred behind him.

Damon swallowed his mouthful and turned to face Klaus who had a slightly smug look on his face. "Thought you'd be in jail," he said in a cold voice that didn't suit him at all, but he didn't care. With his father refusing to pay for his college tuition and no jobs looking for applicants yet, things just weren't going in his favour and he wasn't going to act all calm about it either. "Forever," he added.

Klaus chuckled at his display of hostility and Damon swallowed hard as he felt his stomach drop at the exotic sound. "Judge cleared me, said it was self-defence," he explained and Damon instantly ruled out the theft idea. "Don't act like you're not happy to see me." He was smirking playfully and Damon didn't like it. It was doing things to him.

"I'm not," he said with certainty. At least he _thought_ he was, but Klaus really didn't seem like a bad guy, just severely misunderstood. A lot like him. "And thanks to Bonnie Bennett, I'll never be drunk enough to anyway," he added, not bothering to hide his annoyance at Bonnie.

Klaus just smiled at him and delved into his pockets, while his eyes never left his, and pulled out a corked bottle of wine and his smile turned into a smug grin as Damon asked, "Where did you get that?" in amazement, looking around for anyone who would try and snitch on them.

"I made a deal with Rebekah," Klaus explained, twisting the bottle between his hands. "I'd rig her Prom queen votes if she'd steal father's wine," he elaborated and Damon nodded in approval. Rebekah had been gunning to win Prom queen ever since there had been a whisper of the whisper that there was going to be a Prom and the school had been plastered in posters - even the headmaster's stapler had been wrapped - ever since.

"Why couldn't you just do it?" Damon asked in disbelief. Klaus had hands, didn't he? and Damon had seen the size of his mansion and it was the perfect size for Mission Impossible style sneaking around in.

"Kol's already tried his patience this week and I've never been the favourite child," he explained, his voice and eyes lowering as he neared the end of his sentence.

"I know how that feels," Damon said without thinking, sympathising with Klaus possibly for the first time since they had met. Giuseppe used to beat him, and he couldn't say Mikael did that to Klaus, but as soon as anyone said anything off-sounding about fathers, his faded bruises and rather-forgotten memories resurfaced.

Klaus was looking at him in surprise and he felt his face flush. "What?" he asked softly.

"Nothing," Damon brushed it off, wishing Klaus hadn't heard him. "So," he wavered, trying to subtly break the silence between them. "Rebekah as Prom queen," he offered. "Can't wait to see the catfight if she doesn't win," he snickered, having seen the luminous pink cat claws Rebekah had had put on the yesterday. Never mind taking someone's eye out, they could kill someone!

"She won't," Klaus whispered with a grin and Damon's eyebrows shot up. "I lied." He put a finger to his lips slyly and Damon rolled his eyes. Was there no end to Klaus' antics?

"A very masterful plan, Mikaelson," he smiled in approval. "You opening that thing or what?" he asked hopefully, as if there had been no previous animosity between them and just yesterday they had watched the latest football match.

Klaus cocked his head to the side. "So _now_ you'll talk to me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, but he was already opening the bottle, having to cloak it behind the blazer when the cork came free with a loud _pop!_ that the thumping of the music barely covered.

Damon turned to the table and picked up two cups for them and handed one to Klaus, holding his out for Klaus to pour some wine in it. As it filled to the brim with rich, dark liquid, Damon smirked. This stupid party had suddenly become a lot more fun.

Klaus filled his own cup and they toasted jokingly. Damon downed some of his, but stopped when he saw Klaus turning away and shielding the bottle from view.

"What's the matter?" he asked in confusion, stepping closer to barricade the alcohol further.

"Mr. Saltzman," Klaus whispered urgently and Damon whipped around. Sure enough, Alaric was cutting through the crowd in a typical old-man head bobbing dance. "Come on." He pressed his thumb over the bottles' neck and grabbed Damon's wrist - or was it his hand? the motion had been so quick - pulling him through the crowd of students until they reached the fire exit.

Damon silently shut the door behind him and went to join Klaus, sliding down the wall next to him. He finished the dregs of what was left in his cup and Klaus snorted in disbelief.

"Can't believe we have to sneak around the back of the gym to have a drink." If his disdain for the rules had been any more apparent, it would have been flashing in a bright, neon sign above his head. He drank the rest of his wine and crumpled his cup, throwing it into a bush, deciding it would just get soggy and useless later on.

"I'm just glad you showed up," Damon said, taking the bottle from Klaus and taking a plentiful swig. "Where's the rest of the pack, then?" he asked, having seen only Rebekah - it was hard _not_ to - and Kol before he walked off.

Klaus took the bottle back and drank his own share. "Rebekah's inside trying to cosy up to the Prom Queen vote collector, Kol's probably off staring at himself in a mirror somewhere, Finn's faking the flu-"

"His date that ugly?" Damon chuckled and Klaus smirked at him.

"And Elijah's helping our father in a business meeting," he finished lowly. "Probably beats being here," he said lowly, looking at their surroundings - the grafitted wall with 'Go Timberwolves!' was the highlight - in disdain, tipping back some more wine.

Damon stared at him incredulously. "So, you'd rather go to a meeting with a room _full_ of boring men in stiff suits and have to look like the younger version of them while faking a smile while you look at all these boring charts and you don't even get a bathroom break, than be at your high school Prom where you can _atleast_ sneak alcohol," he pitched, taking the bottle with a shady grin.

Klaus shuffled closer to Damon; thighs touching, but he didn't mind, strangely. "I'm getting the feeling you don't want to be here," he guessed, sounding somewhat sympathetic.

That was the understatement of the friggin' century. "Caroline dragged me," Damon revealed. "Told me to make memories and laugh at my embarrassing one's. Or something like that," he said, his mind already a mess, although he couldn't tell whether it was the alcohol or Klaus' close proximity...

It had to be the alcohol, had to be.

"That photo day wasn't your best, was it?" Klaus chuckled in remembrance and Damon cringed, subconsciously reaching his fingers up to his fringe and smoothing it down over his forehead.

"_Never_ let your mum take you to a barber who hates kids and calls himself 'Razor Ron'," he advised him. To this day, Damon still hadn't been able to get the images of a greasy gargantuan holding a razor like a battle-axe over his head from his mind, or the god-awful military buzzcut gone wrong haircut he had been left with. And his mother had kept the picture as an annoying cringe trigger.

"At least your mother doesn't try to do it herself," Klaus said indignantly and Damon laughed heartily, taking the bottle from Klaus and drinking his fill and relaxing against the wall. He looked at Klaus as a comfortable silence swept over them.

Klaus didn't seem like the bad guy everyone tried so hard to make him out to be. Or was it because they seemed so similar that they were getting along? They had been acting like best friends during Miss Mulligan's detention and there had been no alcohol or brain-addling substance in sight, and they had borrowed each other's history notes from time to time. Then take into Klaus staring at him upon his arrival to the Prom and saving him from the lack of alcohol...

"Are we actually having a decent conversation without me feeling the need to give you a black eye?" he whispered softly, stealing a glance at Klaus' enticing lips, licking his own once he felt his body flush with undeniable heat.

He didn't know if it was the alcohol messing with him, or if it was him being braver because no-one else was around, but Klaus looked irresistible; slightly messy blond hair, dimples showing every time he smiled, eyes starting to glaze over and become like lapis lazuli jewels and his lips were wet with his own saliva and Damon wanted to taste them until he passed out from it. But he held himself back, he knew all to well, and had discovered too often, how much rejection hurt.

"We have been for at least ten minutes," Klaus chuckled, placing his hand on Damon's leg, a little too high for it to be a friendly gesture and Damon's head swam.

The next thing he knew, Klaus' face was a lot closer to his, so close he could feel his hot, wine-enamoured breath on his cheek and Klaus' hand was travelling further and further up his leg. Damon's breath hitched abruptly in his throat and he felt his head tilt back, lips part-

A rustling sound distracted them both and Damon drew back quickly - what had he been about to do?! and why did he feel a pang of disappointment? - using the distraction of the noise to hide his embarrassment. A slurping sound, a giggle and a moan followed it, and Klaus pressed a finger to his lips, looking briefly back at him.

"Shh," he whispered softly, both pairs of eyes narrowing in confusion as the giggle's became full-blown laughter - _male_ laughter and the sound of footsteps picking up.

"What?" Damon looked around as the sounds had died down once again. If someone had seen them and was trying to scare them, it wasn't going to work. If it could accomplish anything, the most would be an angry Klaus.

"Do you hear that?" he asked, straining to hear the hushed whispers, wisely choosing not to say a word about their almost-kiss.

Damon turned abruptly as a twig snapped and the footsteps got closer and the sniggers intensified, ready to start swinging if he had to - Klaus didn't look too far behind him either - but when the two figures came into view under the dim light from the wall, Damon had to stop his jaw from dropping to the ground.

"Kol?" Klaus' eyes narrowed in confusion as they landed on his younger brother.

"Jeremy?!" Damon blurted in surprise. Of all the people he would have expected one of Klaus' siblings to be with, it was definitely _not_ a Gilbert, especially one who was the brother of one who hated the Mikaelson's with a hidden passion.

"Oh don't mind us, mate," Kol said nonchalantly, a big grin on his face as he saw their slack-jawed expressions. "We're just trying to evade Elena," he informed them, briefly looking around like a predator on alert. "I don't think she likes me very much. Not to mention her dress clashes with my tie if she stands to close," he chuckled.

Klaus snorted in disbelief. "Well I don't think that" - he waved in Jeremy's direction - "no offense, mate," he apologised quickly, but Jeremy shrugged him off. "Is going to win you any points," he concluded and Damon couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Fuck her," Kol said bluntly and Klaus and Damon nodded in a mixture of mutual shock and approval. "She's too busy having her head stuck up a non-available Stefan's ass to have a say in this," he said with a slight sneer, and Damon couldn't help his brief burst of laughter, which he managed to disguise with a cough, choosing to round on Jeremy.

"Jer?" he asked the younger teen. "How pissed are you?" He knew he and Kol had one of those on/off things every now and then, but there's no way it was a permanent thing. Was it? Not that it would negatively impact him if it was.

"You and my dear scandal of a brother have the only consumption-worthy alcohol from the house," Kol cut in before Jeremy could try and half-ass an attempt to reclaim his long-gone innocence. He had been caught with a Mikaelson, just like him, although thankfully it was just a figure of speech and neither had their pants down. "In other words, he's drier than a forty-year old woman going through menopause," he said with a happy smile.

"Kol..." Jeremy trailed off in embarrassment and covered his face with his hands. "You're making this worse," he groaned. Kol just laughed merrily and threw an arm over Jeremy's shoulder, the two of them running off in a hurry, slyly giggling and looking back over their shoulders until they were out of sight.

"Brothers..." Damon said after a while with a grin, breaking the silence between them.

Klaus chuckled and was about to open his mouth to say something, but the gym's doors banging open again distracted him.

"Jeremy?" Elena's voice called over the clicking of her heels getting louder and closer. "Jeremy?" she called out into the distance, sighing in defeat when she couldn't find them. She turned to go back inside, but her eyes landed on them and she gave a startled cry of, "Oh! Sorry, Damon-"

"I'm here too, love," Klaus cut in, and Elena briefly acknowledged him with a tight-lipped smile, but then rounded back on Damon.

"Have you seen my brother?" she asked with folded arms and Damon and Klaus momentarily shared a grin.

"Just leave him, Elena," Damon advised her in a bored sounding voice. Why did everyone always have to do what she says? especially her brother. "He can make his own choices."

Elena's eyebrows furrowed and then she caught on, her eyes lighting up and her cheeks flushing scarlet. "_Oh!_" She took a breath to steady herself. "I don't mean _that_," she said with a smile, although it looked extremely forced. "Although I'll be having words with him about his choice of partner later," she added in a lower voice, seemingly more to herself than the two of them. "The slow dances are starting and he promised Bonnie one since she doesn't have a date," she explained.

Klaus rolled his eyes and her and cleared his throat, trying to get her to look at him, but it didn't work. "He's scampered off with Kol somewhere," he told her and she started off towards the field without so much as a thank you.

Damon chuckled as she had to hitch up her skirts and even in _this_ light he could see her white heels sinking into the mud, but then his brain suddenly registered what she had just said. "Wait," he said slowly, his face flickering in realisation. "If the dances are starting, that means Caroline will be here in 3, 2-"

As if on cue, the gym's doors burst open to reveal a beaming Caroline. "Guys, c'mon!" she said, quickly beckoning them forwards, but neither moved. "The dances are starting!" she squealed happily, clapping her hands together.

"Think I'll pass," Damon said dryly as he and Klaus heaved themselves off the ground. "Not drunk enough yet," he said, taking a momentary swig of the wine bottle to emphasize his point.

Caroline folded her arms, staring them down with a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "You are both dancing even if I have to tie you to someone and shove a stick up your ass," she growled and Damon shuddered from the imagery, momentarily smirking as he looked back at Klaus, to see his disgust written all over his face.

"Alright, fine," Damon gave over, rolling his eyes when it was clear Caroline wasn't going to give up until she got to live her Prom vicariously through each of her friends. "I'll ask Sage," he decided, dejectedly walking past Klaus and pushing the bottle of wine into his chest, opening the door and becoming flooded with the pulsating beats of crappy techno music that was gradually turning into something softer, more melodious.

He was about to brace himself and walk inside, but stopped when he heard Caroline ask, "What about Elena?"

"Too busy hunting for mini Gilbert and drooling over my brother," he said dryly, walking inside and leaving no room for discussion. The sooner this sorry sob-fest was over, the sooner he could leave and throw a _real_ party.

"Prom King and Queen votes!" a girl called over the music, bustling past him. "Cast your votes here! Every vote counts for the ballot!" she continued with a bright smile on her face and _had_ to be fake. No-one could be that happy about having to walk around a gym holding a cardboard box that had the names of two people that were going to wear stupid plastic crowns for the rest of the night.

The music - silvery, plaintive notes like spider's spinning silk - and the sight of everyone partnering up with that swooning look in their eyes made him reel over. He knew he hadn't drank much, but the prospect of Prom alone was enough to give him a hang over.

"Damon!" he heard someone call after him, followed by the sound of heels clicking. He turned towards the sound, saw Sage coming towards him and smiled; at least Caroline wouldn't have to 'take extremes' or tie him up if he tried to leave.

"Sage," he greeted her warmly, looking at her black dress in approval. Usually she just wore a jeans and shirt combo but she looked _stunning_ in a dress and heels with her fiery red hair in a curly updo. "My favourite little redhead," he smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.

"You look..." she trailed off in surprise, trying to find the right word to describe him in a suit. "Like a gentleman," she decided rashly and Damon chuckled at her. "Care to make a lady's highschool Prom wish come true?" she asked, cutting down to business.

_No_, Damon really didn't want to - what was he, the freaking messiah or something? - but Sage _was_ his friend. "Finn didn't show?" he asked nonchalantly, knowing full well why.

"Got sick with the flu," she said with disappointment and Damon raised his eyebrows in fake acknowledgement. "And I don't want to have to endure Rebekah's petty putdowns," she said, sneering at the mention of the female Mikaelson's name. "She's got this insane idea that Finn's faking so he doesn't have to show up." She made a gesture like it was insane and impossible, but Damon knew it was.

Instead of saying anything that could incriminate him, Klaus or his siblings, he offered Sage his arm. "Shall we?" He put on a deep, gentlemanly voice that had Sage giggling and rolling her eyes bashfully as she took it and they walked to where the mass of Prom couples were already dancing.

As the current song died away and another started, Damon put his hand on Sage's waist and took one of hers in his and her free hand rested on his shoulder. They started to sway gently in time with the melody and Damon noticed Klaus and several other people watching from the sidelines, enviously glaring at the duet's that involved the man having their hands on the women they loved. Well, not in Klaus' case, anyway.

_Is this is?_ Damon thought with a slightly pinched expression as he spun Sage under his arm. He had heard that a Prom dance was supposed to be 'magical', but there was nothing and no spark. He suspected it was just something made up by the former senior girls who had had too much hairspray go to their heads.

"Mind if I cut in?" a familiar voice asked and Damon stopped, unsure of what do to, but Sage had already broken away from him and turned around to face Klaus. Damon reluctantly did the same.

"Not at all," Sage smiled at Damon and raised her eyebrows knowingly, siding away before he could say anything.

"Just one dance, Damon," Klaus bargained in a soft voice, something dangerous and unkempt showing in his eyes. "I won't bite," he reassured him. "Unless you ask me to," he added, winking.

"Fine," Damon gave over, rolling his eyes. He turned to face Klaus and folded his arms. "One dance," he agreed and Klaus looked pleasantly surprised, a dazzling smile playing on his lips as Damon reluctantly slipped his hand into Klaus', trying to hide his fascination at how well they fit together.

All around him Damon could hear faint whispers of the shocked crowd, intensifying more and more as Klaus draped his free arm around Damon's waist and Damon's second hand when on his shoulder. It was giving him a headache.

_"What's he doing with __**Klaus?**__"_ a voice whispered in surprise, a voice that was accompanied with giggling as the girl nudged her friends.

_"Fits though, two pieces of human trash together,"_ someone else snickered and Damon sneered past Klaus' shoulder, not able to see the actual antagoniser.

Then another voice, inquisitive, yet still held a malicious undertone. _"How __**did **__Klaus get arrested again?"_

Damon let out a heavy breath as his eyes briefly scanned the gym to see _everyone_'s eyes on them, even the couples that were still dancing. "Everyone's staring," he whispered through gritted teeth, although he was sure one girl was going to burst a blood vessel in her eye from how hard she was glaring, in disgust probably.

"Let them until their eyes burn out of their sockets," Klaus said lightly, not the least bit disturbed, subconsciously curling his fingers around Damon's. "You know, we never did finish that drink," he hinted not-so-subtly.

"Maybe later," Damon said, still a little on-edge from all the constant attention they were getting. It was like they were all standing around and watching to see when the bullets would fly through the windows.

He tried to concentrate on the dance, rather than the unwanted spectators, but now that he had turned fully back to face Klaus, he had no idea where to put his eyes. He was so close and his body heat was strangely inviting. Klaus spun them both around and Damon felt his eyes slip to Klaus' lips for a split second, licking his own when he realised what he'd done.

Klaus had to. He laughed softly and pulled him closer, lips practically on his ear. "Don't think I didn't notice that, Damon," he whispered quietly, pulling him away again to glare at him in playful warning.

"Notice what?" Damon asked, trying to keep the nerves out of his voice and his legs from buckling.

"You can't keep your eyes off my lips," Klaus said in a smug voice, smiling triumphantly as Damon contradicted himself of his own accord.

He frowned and narrowed his eyes, flustered, as he felt his cheeks fill with heat. "You're intolerable, you know that?" he snapped.

"So I've been told."

Damon felt Klaus leaning down towards his mouth and his mind jammed, leaving him helpless and vulnerable. Deep blue eyes were dominating his field of vision and Damon managed to revive enough of his wits to lean back slightly.

"What are you doing?" he asked, breathless. They had been close to this once before, but Damon knew if it happened again, he wouldn't do anything to stop it and there wouldn't _be_ any opposing forces, either.

"What you've wanted to do since you laid your pretty blue eyes on me," he whispered, a sly smirk on his face as he leaned down to Damon's lips once more, and this time, no-one or nothing intervened.

Their lips met in a soft kiss that sent electrical shocks through Damon's body. They grabbed onto each other almost instantaneously, Klaus' hands hoisting Damon up so he could devour more of his mouth and Damon's hands latched onto Klaus' jacket, pulling him closer.

"Oh. My. _God!_" he heard Caroline shriek shrilly as they reluctantly pulled away from each other and a surprised choir of voices struck up. _Again_.

"Klaus..." Damon said hesitantly. That was a bad move, now everyone was going to hate Klaus more and more, and hell only knew what they would think of _him_ for kissing a supposed criminal, but he didn't care. Although the editor of the school paper was going to have a field day with this one.

"Let's get out of here," Klaus whispered suggestively, hot breath tickling his ear. "Finish that drink?" he smiled.

"Uh, huh," Damon nodded breathlessly, numb to what was going on. "Caroline's got that Gossip Girl glint in her eye and my brother looks like a Justin Bieber concert sold out," he said and Klaus' smile grew.

They both broke away from the babble that had broken out over the song and made a hasty exit for the doors, Damon grabbing two paper cups from the table, both of them bursting into fits of laughter when the doors shut. It was amazing how people could get so worked up over a kiss that wasn't even theirs.

Klaus pulled the bottle of wine out of his blazer and filled the two cups up to the brim.

"Cheers." They toasted their cups together and drank the contents down, letting the alcohol consume them.

* * *

Damon woke up, a relentless pounding in his head. His hips were numb and he could hardly move his legs. He moved around in the bed and frowned; the sheets he were wrapped up in weren't his own - they were silken, more... fluffy - but he wasn't surprised. He turned around and saw a heavily sleeping Klaus next to him, his body barely wrapped in the sheets.

He had no idea of what happened last night, but the last memory that was clear was him and Klaus sharing a dance. The rest from that moment forwards was a blur of alcohol. But judging from the smile that was on Klaus' face, and one that had been on his prior, it had been quite pleasurable.

_The bedroom door slammed shut behind them and Damon's fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, feeling Klaus' arms wrap around him as he laughed softly in his ear, trailing sloppy kisses up the side of his neck which were driving him absolutely insane. _

Damon's fist clenched beside him in confusion and he sat up, feeling the pain in his hips sharply increase. He winced loudly, biting his lip to keep himself quiet, eyes widening when they landed on the midst of scattered clothes around the bed.

_He groaned as Klaus shoved him up against the wall, ripping the rest of his shirt off of him and all-but lunging forwards to attach his mouth to the expanse of soft flesh in front of him. Damon moaned and his hands tugged at Klaus' jacket in a hasty effort to get it off, but he was shaking so much he couldn't move his hands properly. Klaus chuckled and removed his jacket, gripping hold of Damon's shoulders and throwing him onto the bed..._

Hesitantly pulling the sheet down that was covering his chest, he moved back in genuine surprise. There were several reddened marks on his chest and trailing up to what he could see of his collarbone. He yawned and turned around to stare at Klaus, swallowing when he saw his swollen lips.

_"G-god," Damon stuttered out between his moans, threading his fingers tighter into Klaus' hair as he sucked harder, teasing his tip with his tongue, making squirm as he took him in deeper. Damon let out a scream of ecstasy and crushing the bed sheets underneath him between his fists._

He shook his head and felt a grin form on his face as he blushed. He had _never_ screamed like that before, never been dominated by that before... Damon shuddered pleasantly and laid back down, adjusting the pillows and wrapping the sheets back around him.

"What happened last night?" he asked himself in amused bewilderment, his voice raw and husky, half-rousing Klaus from sleep. He smiled with closed eyes and a contended sound before burying his head into the pillow once more.

Looking around the room again, and taking into account his fragmented 'dreams' and the , Damon didn't know why he'd asked. He had a pretty- _very_ good idea. And all he could do was lay back and laugh at the sheer irony.

* * *

**In case anyone's wondering, the irony is what Bonnie and Tyler said to Damon at the beginning. ;) Review with your thoughts and I hope you liked it and I hope I was in character seeing as my writing's a bit rusty. **


End file.
